Seniors Of The DEAD (SOTD)
by xXxLone ProdigyxXx
Summary: Re-telling of the story while adding another group of survivors. In this new world, the weak will perish and the strongest will survive. This story doesn't replace the canon characters but conects with them. AU until chapter 10 and so on will follow canon.
1. Act 0 The Eve Of The DEAD

**I'm starting a new story that will include an OC group WITHOUT replacing the original cast. I will put the OC form at the end. Hope you like the prologue and my OCs. X/O means without OST.**

* * *

**Z-Day -1 Gosuto's Estate Mansion 7:00 PM.**

The dark brown wood floor creaked in protest to the firm steps of a young handsome man with fiery shoulder-lenght red hair spiked wierdly backwards in many directions and crimson red eyes as he made his way through the hall towards his brother's room at a slow pace stopping for a moment to give himself a look in the hall's mirror. He wore the school's male uniform a black blazer with a red hue to it with yellow buttons that he leaves opened and plain black thight pants with a red hue, under the blazer he wore a neck-high form fitting black shirt with the words 'POP IS DEAD' in the abdomen making his efforts obvious and black sneakers with red tribal lines on the sides before giving himself an approving smirk and knocked on his brother's door gently.

A groan was his answer with something along the lines of '' Two more minutes Mom '' The redhead shook his head with a smile, opened the door and went through it leaving it open before walking towards his brother covered form in a white blanket, his head buried in the plain white pillow.

He crouched before leaning towards his brother and parted his mouth slightly '' Time to wake up! Sleepy head! '' He bellowed at his ear prior jumping back as his brother yelped falling to the ground while unconsciously embracing the pillow with the blanket going down as well.

The younger brother had a shocked face his hair black as crow feathers disheveled and his eyes were an intense glowing golden-yellow, he looked at the pillow he was holding in his muscular arms tenderly with a raised eyebrow before blinking and sending a questioning look at his older brother, who was trying to supress the thight feeling that the need to laugh had casted on him.

'' Paburo? '' The younger male drawled, breaking the older one's control making him laugh loudly, the right hand holding his stomach the other hand on the wall leaning himself. When Paburo calmed down he said playfully with a smirk '' Go out of your lazy mood Kurisuto, the gates to 'hell' open at 8 o'clock '' Air quoting hell.

* * *

**Opening Soundtrack HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD Kishida Kyoudan & Myoujou Rocket**

* * *

**Z-Day -1 Fujimi Highschool 12:30 A.M. Kurisuto's POV Accompanying Soundtrack Murasaki Fuji No Takurami H.O.T.D. OST**

The afternoon had just started and I just wanted to escape this period, so I fled of class to don't have the lesson with Hebi-sensei, I shivered as I thought of the man. I turned to the right and bumped into someone, to which I staggered back some steps while the person fell backwards.

'' That was unexpected... '' A feminine tone muttered and I slightly paled recognizing the voice.

'' Saeko-san, sorry! '' I said as I rushed to help the blunette female student. She glanced at me her deep blue eyes locking with my yellow ones before accepting my extended hand as I helped her to stand up.

'' I'm really sorry Saeko-san it wasn't my inten-! '' My ramble was interrupted when she placed a finger on my lips making me blush at the action and her faint gentle smile.

'' Don't need to be guilty... Kurisuto-san '' She said without removing her finger that right now was making me nervous.

'' Could you remove your finger... Saeko-san? '' I asked somewhat muffled because of her finger, looking at her blushing.

'' Oh... '' She let out with a cute pink blush before retreating her finger.

'' So... '' I said trying to strike a conversation rubbing the back of my neck. '' So? '' She asked back when I noticed the bokken sword she was clutching in her left hand.

'' Where are you going Saeko-san? '' I asked looking at her sword as she trailed my gaze to it.

'' I'm going to the kendo club to get some practice '' She said when the blunette started to walk and I followed her.

'' I can spar with you if you want '' I said looking ahead but stopped as I heard the sound of footsteps decrease and looked back at her.

'' Are you sure? '' She asked lowly, so much that I think I didn't hear correctly but nodded. She started to walk again and we quickly were in front of the kendo club door that was styled like in old samurai movies.

**Accompanying Soundtrack Takashi no Omoide H.O.T.D. OST**

I placed a hand on her shoulder startling her and making her look at me '' Relax, it isn't easy to bring down a Gosuto '' I said reassuring her because althought I'm one of the most loud mouthed students I can keep myself the secrets of other people like hers. Split-personality or Bi-polar just like my brother so I can help her better with it.

She hung her head low but I took her chin and gently forced her to look at me and smiled sadly at her. Her face didn't gave any emotion but her _eyes_... her eyes a storm of sadness as she then mirrored my smile half-heartdly and put a hand on top mine before removing it along with my own hand.

'' C'mon I'm going to mope the floor with you, Saeko-san! '' I taunted playfully smacking her shoulder before entering the kendo club. Her light giggle made me grin.

* * *

**Z-Day -1 Fujimi Highschool Class 3-A 13:15 A.M Paburo's POV Accompanying Soundtrack Miracle Brain H.O.T.D.**

'' Well, Who wants to come here and solve this problem? '' Our teacher asked, currently I wasn't paying attention to the class. I was looking outside the window at the current class of the group 2-B.

They were playing in the volleyball field, boys vs girls.

'' Gosuto-san? '' The teacher asked, to grab my attention.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow '' What? ''

'' Could you please put some of that interest of yours in the lesson? '' He asked, irritation lacing his tone.

'' And what's next? Do the damn class for you? '' I asked back angrily while I stood up. '' I already know the fucking lesson! '' I shouted at him, gesturing the math problem in the chalk board.

'' Well, if you know the lesson then resolve this problem '' The teacher replied smirking smugly.

I mirrored his smirk making his falter before snatching the chalk on his hand and headed to the board with my left hand in my pant pockets and the smirk still in place.

As I reached the chalkboard I looked back and sent a grin to the class some of the girls blushed at this but I didn't care the teacher was glaring at me.

I looked again at the problem that occupied nearly half of the board, the processes running in my mind as fast as my right hand with the chalk.

And milacrously after half a minute the process was imprinted in the chalkboard along with the result... 12.

I put the chalk on the teacher's desk while smirking smugly at him. He then took the book and started searching for the solution of the problem before he let his mouth hanging open '' It's correct? '' I asked in a mocking attempt while grinning through closed eyes.

The mathematics expert closed the book audibly '' Yes... '' He said through gritted teeth.

I heard some people gasp although I didn't and still don't know which were, after that I walked to my own desk and sat on the chair before slumping down.

***sigh*** I heard the feminine tone which desk is behind mine whisper. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

**X/O**

Her name was Busujima Saeko, third-year student and president of the school's kendo club, Saeko had long, straight and shiny black hair which have a blue or sometimes indigo colour to it along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the bridge of her nose and deep blue eyes. Deadly curves, modest breasts, defined legs, gorgeous and the sexiest of the smiles with that gentle attitude. Who wouldn't fall in love with her? I mean... I don't care about females and I'm lovestruck with this one...ironic.

'' Is there something on my face? '' She asked me with her fingers intertwined under her chin.

I shook my head before shifting in my seat and tilted my head backwards to met the sight of her cleavage before casting it away as I fought the heat rising to my cheeks in vain.

**' **_**C'mon take a look you pussy!**_** ' **A lunatic voice in my head yelled making me wince without going unnoticed by Saeko.

'' Is something wrong Gosuto-san? '' She asked with concern, putting her right hand on my shoulder.

I moved my shoulder brusquely and turned to her, rage overflowing my face infecting my smirk and turning it into a threatening one **'' Mind your own problems Busujima! ''**

***************************HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD***************************

**'' Mind your own problems Busujima! '' **I bellowed at her or rather _it. _The rest of students looked at me to which I sent them a warning glare, making them turn back to their work.

**Accompanying Soundtrack Takashi no Omoide H.O.T.D. OST**

She seemed startled for a moment but recovered hastily and sent me an apologetically smile before going back to her notebook while I turned back to look at the front of the class and I laid my head on the table with my arms propped on my knees.

' _How could this happen? We were best friends since kindergarten ' _I thought gritting my teeth and remembering the promise we made to eachother when we where in middle school.

**Flashback**

_We were leaving from class and I was going to get in my Dad's car when I felt a tug on my shirt._

_I looked back and was Saeko during that time her hair was shorter only reaching her upper back._

_She held her pinky finger out and I looked at it for a moment before doing the same and we intertwined our pinky fingers._

_'' Pinky promise? '' She asked looking up at me smiling to which I grinned at her and said '' We will be Kendo masters... pinky promise '' with a nod._

**End Of Flashback**

'' What a joke '' I muttered under my breath before stealing a glance at Saeko, her hair was concealing the right side of her face but I could see the sadness in her eyes and I wondered if all of it was caused by me. I sat straight and turned to address her wanting to give a try to recover what we had when the fucking bell had to ring signaling the end of classes and with that I saw her stand up. She picked up her belongings, put them in her bag and placed it on her left shoulder before leaving, this time with out saying anything like she did before.

I sighed before doing the same with a new crestfallen mood and one thing in my mind _' I have to get her forgiveness '_

* * *

**Z-Day 14:00 A.M Accompanying Soundtrack Murasaki Fuji No Takurami H.O.T.D. OST**

My group was waiting for me in the entrance... well almost. If the group was complete, I could had seen Morita, Takashi and Kurisuto. The latter being the reason that the group was incomplete.

Morita had blonde hair spiked in the middle and light-green eyes, like our group he leaves his gakuran jacket opened which exposes a green-checkered sweatshirt with the collar bent downwards. His personality I think I could say matched that of my brother's being carefree spirited and energetic but they differed in something... Morita is in the perverts side but strangely being hopeless with girls. He was carrying his guitar in a special bag for the item.

The next is Takashi Komuro. His hair black and spiky and brown eyes, his gakuran jacket is open marking him as one of our group with a black shirt underneath it. He usually is laid-back and doesnt't mind skipping class like I sometimes did and joined him when we met eachother in the halls, right now he is going through what I could call 'The Love Mine Battlefield'

if you screw up or slip one tiny bit... *boom*. You will get bitch slapped, seriously I hate people that say love is wonderful '_Damn nerds. Can't grow a pair and confront their statement _' I thought. If you look at a couple from the outside, what most of you would start thinking is: _'They seem to hit it off' 'They look cute' 'Lucky bastard/bitch'_ Sore losers nuff' said. Want to know what goes through my mind when I see a couple... well, if you didn't want to you are going to know it still. I think '_How much do they get into arguments?' 'Maybe he had raped her' 'Maybe she is cheating on him... or viceversa' _Now you know, sorry for being so negative in the 'love' word but that's what goes in my insane head but unfortunately I'm in love too with my girl best friend... well ex-best friend, I think you know which girl I'm meaning.

My inner rant was interrupted by the hit I recieved behind my head, if you want to know I nearly didn't feel it but I faked some pain.

I nursed my head and looked back to don't see anything to which I raised an eyebrow and looked again at my group but something... err, well someone was in front of me a rather pompous, pink-haired midget.

'' Stop spacing out, stupid '' The pink-haired girl said with her hands on her hips.

Saya Takagi, 16 years old, sophomore and a self-proclamed genius. She had long pink hair that as far as I know she prefers to keep in 2 pony tails on either side of her head, -but I had seen her with a bun when I had been at her house- and two thin bangs over the left side of her forehead and a larger portion of spiky hair covering it. She had fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows, also a little secret she uses glasses but since she got in highschool she had been using contact lenses. Oh, I almost forgot she was wearing Fujimi's reglamentary female uniform -I have to say that this uniform is for student's from freshman year to the sophomore's one while the junior and senior year female students wear a long skirt- the female uniform consisted of a white long-sleeved tight buttoned shirt with a long green collar with white lines that is bent backwards, a short -too much I think- green skirt, that ridiculously long white socks and brown shoes ' _What a pervert must be the principal _' I thought looking at the attire. Now that the opportunity had appeared I'm going to say the difference between the males ones: while the freshman and sophomore male students had to wear a black blazer and black tight pants the junior and senior students could choose a colour to give a hue to the uniform and as you already know mine is a red hue. Random thing, I'm very picky when it is about matching clothes or that they match with my looks that's why I choose the red one. Another example is Kurisuto's one that he had gave a white hue making it look as a grey version of the uniform.

'' If I remember correctly my C.I. Is superior than yours, _estupida_ '' I grunted as she poked me in my chest.

Her cheeks inflated and she putted her hands on her hips '' For me you are stupid still ''

A low growl escaped of my mouth and I brushed past her.

'' Why are you so grumpy? '' She asked as she kept up with me.

'' Personal business '' I lied in an unnemotional tone but Saya catched the hint of sadness and sighed while crossing her arms.

'' Come on, there are more in the sea '' She said knowing that it was because of _her_.

I stopped walking as she did too and said in fake surprise with wide eyes '' Are you implying that you want to marry me? ''

A faint blush blossomed on her face before she gave me the puppy eyes and said in a fake regretting tone '' I'm sorry mister, but pedophile men aren't my type '' After saying it she sent me 1 of her pretentious smirks.

'' I'm not that old '' I said making a face to which she nodded furiously.

I stared at her for a moment before laughing heartily as she started to laugh with me and started walking again side to side.

She was the first to stop laughing and looked at me as I stopped too.

'' I'm serious... Paburo-san it isn't like you to mourn about this things '' She said in 1 of her rare caring tones.

'' It's different Saya... she was my best friend '' I said looking ahead with a sigh.

We stopped near the front of the gate in which Morita and Takashi were waiting for me and Kurisuto.

Saya crossed her arms and frowned at me to which I crossed my arms too and raised and eyebrow but the problem was that I didn't predict what was going to happen.

**Accompanying Soundtrack Mujaki Na Jikan H.O.T.D. OST**

'' Paburo-nii-san! '' A familiar one bellowed as I fell to the ground with him on top.

Laughs. I heard laughs around me. At last I knew the people laughing. Saya and Kurisuto were letting out full blown laughs while Saeko snickered reclutantly. From afar I could hear Morita and Takashi laughing too.

I grunted from under Kurisuto as he shifted on top of me. '' Move your lazy ass, Kurisuto '' I growled at him.

I could see him grinning goofily before standing up and helping me stand up too.

He scratched the back of his head, laughing nerviously before saying '' Sorry, got carried there nii-san ''

I looked around and saw that Saya had run away! ' _That midget will know to not leave a friend in the middle of his semi-stupid brother and the girl he likes! _' I thought with my hands twitching in the direction were Saya escaped.

'' Umm, Gosuto-san... '' I heard Saeko call.

I looked at her tilting my head '' Uh? '' She was avoiding my gaze as she started to walk '' Kurisuto-san is already in the car '' She said plainly to which my gaze wavered of her back to the ground.

'' Tell him to wait then '' I told her as I went to have a brief chat with the mourning one and Mr. Pervert.

'' Your brother is in the car. What are you doing here? '' Takashi asked tiredly while leaning on the wall and his hands on his pant pockets.

'' Yeah we understand that you are going to follow Busujima-senpai! '' The loud Morita said giving me a thumbs up to which I sweatdropped.

'' That isn't the reason! '' ' _But is a part of it _' I added as an afterthought. '' Well, I came here to say that I can't go to that music group casting you are going to go today Morita '' I said in one breath.

I could see as Morita's mood dropped, but instantly brightened more than it was before!

'' Then it sucks for you! Moar girls for me! '' He shouted pumping a fist straight to the air before letting out a perverted laugh as his face redenned.

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head briefly '' You are nuts Mr. Pervert... ''

'' I'm not a pervert! '' He said turning around and glaring at me.

Takashi appeared out of nowhere next to Morita and said '' No you aren't. You just like to stare at the girls butts, bust and drool like a dog while doing it ''

'' Not you too, Komuro! '' Morita replied, crying comically.

'' Well, I'm going to leave guys see ya tomorrow '' I said sweatdropping at them.

I made a turn of 180% degrees and started to walk towards Kurisuto's car.

**X/O**

Kurisuto's car is a custom Lamborghini with 4 seats. The colour was white with black tribal lines in the sides that united in the bonnet making a heart with spines.

'' Come on, nii-san! '' My brother said gesturing me to hurry. He was in the pilot seat while Saeko was in the co-pilot one.

I jogged to it before jumping in the car.

'' Alright... '' He said starting the engine and the car roared alive.

I tried to search her face in the mirror but she was looking at her lap with her hands intertwined there.

I sighed and discarded my jacket and lowering the shirt's neck before getting myself comfortable and closing my eyes.

We started to go through the streets towards the Busujima Estate, I could hear them talking about nonsense but I couldn't prevent being curious.

'' So, Saeko-san you didn't tell me where Busujima-sama traveled this time? '' My brother asked Saeko.

' _Ugh, Saeko's father, that man give me the creeps, I remember one time during middle school in which he kicked me out of his house because of me having a ' filthy mouth ' _' I subconsciously was making gestures of a talking hand while I said in a high-pitched tone '' Out of my house you cannot use such words in this estate, go and clean your filthy mouth ''

After that I heard her laughing softly. '' What's so funny about Busujima-sama traveling? '' Kurisuto asked, maybe because he didn't hear my interpretation of Saeko's father.

'' N-Nothing '' She replied with a cute smile -I can say cute right? I'm a man but I have a heart too- as her laughter faded slowly.

'' Then? '' My ototo inquired while stealing glances at her.

She shook her head before putting her hair in a neat bun showing me her slender neck before responding '' He traveled abroad for a self-defence conference ''

'' Ahh '' Kurisuto said dumbly before stopping the car. I opened my eyes to look at them and saw Saeko going out of the car.

When she got out she looked at me before going around the car and giving Kurisuto a kiss on the cheek to which he blushed.

Then she went to the backseat and leaned into me making me nervous and whispered '' Could you come with me? ''

She leaned back a little to look at my face. She was looking at me wanting a 'yes' so I gave it to her.

She smiled slightly with her hands intertwined on her lap before stepping back to let me out.

I opened the car's door and stepped out as my brother looked at us curiously.

I looked at him and said '' I'm going to be here for awhile, go ahead if you want ''

'' Okayyy... '' He dragged out before leaving, the car's engine as loudly as ever.

She took my left hand with her two and pulled me towards her door like she usually did when we were younger.

As I entered I saw that the interior of the house hadn't changed too much. Only a portrait here and there.

The walls were painted in orange with various portraits but one got my attention so I put force under my feet to prevent her from dragging me.

She looked at me as if wanting to know why I had stopped, to search to what I was looking at.

She stood herself next to me, smiling. '' Do you remember the day your mother took this pic? '' She asked me.

In the pic Kurisuto, Saeko and I were grinning toothily to the camera, we where in a park, the picture is from when we were children -about 6-7 years old- Kurisuto's hair was like it hadn't changed that much with it's spiky nature, my hair was chin-lenght and even at that age with the back unnaturally spiked and Saeko's hair reached just to her shoulders and she was wearing a white sundress while Kurisuto and I were wearing the same clothes, a white sleevless shirt and khaki shorts, we three were shoeing yellow sandals. '' Yeah '' I said with a sad smile.

I looked at Saeko but she noticed me and turned to look at me.

Her eyes were half-closed as my ones.

We were getting closer, OUR lips were getting closer and that made my breath erratic.

'' Why did you start to ignore me? '' She asked ruining the mood and making me widen my eyes in shock.

' _What can I say? _' I thought looking at her to meet her sad eyes.

'' I just... I just '' I didn't want to say my reasons of that action, it will just bring more questioning from her. My gaze fell to the floor.

She raised a hand to which I looked at it as it travelled through the air to rest in my cheek.

'' Gosuto-san, Do you really want to restablish what we had? '' She asked while embracing me and burying her face in the crook of my neck.

**'** **I think we are going to get laid! '** The voice roared making my face to be as red as my hair.

' _Shut up! Pervert! _' I shouted internally to it but Saeko saw my gradually changing facial expressions.

I sighed at her question.

'' First, Do you really want to know my reason to ignore you? '' I asked back at her slowly as she tilted her head to look at my eyes to see them closed.

'' I really want '' She replied as she stopped to hug me.

I opened my eyes and locked them with hers.

'' I'm mentally ill '' I confessed to her as her eyes widened.

Before she bombarded me with questions I replied her second one '' And I want to restablish what we had... but with that illness I just can't ''

'' Why not? It isn't as if you are going to hurt me. Right? '' She asked with her hand on her chest.

My whole body trembled visibly and she put her hands on my face and forced me to look at her.

My eyes were watering for the first time in years '' You don't understand... Saeko '' I said as my voice started to break.

Her eyes gleamed as she heard her given name come from my mouth '' Then help me to understand... Paburo-kun '' She unnaturally pleaded, her tone laced with sadness.

'' I have another personality... So, what do you think? '' I said as her lips parted.

'' You are Bi-polar, right? '' She said crossing her arms while casting down her gaze to which I embraced her.

I let out a hollow chuckle startling her.

'' Yes and that's the reason why I started ignoring you '' I confirmed her as she returned my embrace.

She was trembling slightly and I subconsciously hugged her tighter than before as she started to whimper.

I leaned myself in a near wall and let myself slide to the ground into a sitting position.

'' Why? '' She asked as her voice turned shaky.

'' My 'other side' for a lack of a better name is really sadistic and... and I just don't want to hurt you. Please, respect it '' I pleaded her, in that moment I felt like crap letting my fears out to her... but strangely I also felt as if some pressure was being weighed off my shoulders.

'' I didn't mean that. I meant, Why didn't you say it to me? '' She corrected me and asked me again, looking at my humid eyes. To me in that passage of time she was a blue blur but I knew she was crying if the droplets that were wetting my shirt were something to go by.

'' I have a similar problem too '' She confessed before letting me answer, my eyes widened in shock at this and right there I outwardly bawled my eyes out.

Her now dried eyes shifted towards my now smiling face, I think I was looking like a mad man with the wide grin and the tears flowing out.

Her soft hands caressed my scalp, face and neck. I buried my face in her hair and continued to cry silently for what it seemed to be hours but it was only some minutes.

After I started to calm down of it, she repeated her question to which I shifted my also dried eyes towards her.

I released a shaky breath '' If you want to know, I was a royal fool when I think of it. I did it because I thought if I told you, you could have rejected me '' I replied her looking at the ground.

She placed her right hand on my chin and directed my face towards her. '' I would take the risk '' She said with a gentle smile.

I raised an eyebrow '' What do you- '' the rest of the question was an incoherent bunch of sounds because her lips were upon my ones.

She was kissing me and I felt special for it, I started to kiss her back while putting one of my hands in the back of her neck to deepen the kiss.

She gave a low muffled moan that encouraged me enough to start nibbling on her lower lip.

Her mouth parted and I sneaked my tongue in her moist cave to met hers. Our tongues danced and struggled in a frenzy as the shocks of pleasure registered in our minds.

We parted to breath and I looked at her curiously '' Why did you kiss me? '' I asked her breathlessly as she looked away.

'' Wanted to see if what I feel is true '' She said touching her left breast. I became curious and asked her '' And... what do you feel? '' looking at her facial expression that held a faint smile.

'' Love '' She said slowly as my heart skipped a beat ' _She is in love with me _' I repeated in my head like mantra.

She stayed there, sitted in my lap with her arms wrapped around my neck.

After my momentarily collapse I leaned in and kissed her delicately in the nose to which she turned a beet red.

'' Then the feeling is mutual '' I said flashing her a genuine smile while hugging her closer to me.

She leaned in to kiss me but I tilted my head making her kiss my left cheek.

'' I think it's getting late '' I said as I looked through the entry door that still was open that the sky was darkening.

She looked out too giving me an opportunity to kiss her neck, that I did.

She gasped and blushed at the same time before saying '' You said it's getting late ''

'' That was just an observation '' I said then I suck hard as she gave loud moan before blushing some more.

'' Don't suck like that, you will leave a hickey '' She... lectured I could say.

I stopped just to gift her with butterfly kisses that I placed strategically up her neck and stopped with just a brush on the lips.

She was blushing for the entire time so I let out a joke just for the kicks.

'' I pictured you to be the loud type not the shy one '' She frowned at this.

I grinned and placed one of my arms around her neck and pulled her towards my face, our noses brushing '' Maybe it was the other way around '' I joked while winking, making her lips twitch upwards.

'' This is embarrasing stop already '' She said giving off a giggle.

'' Maybe I should go home now '' I pondered while resting my head in the wall.

A tired smile crossed her face '' Yes, you should, we have a test tomorrow ''

I made a face before asking her '' What are you babbling about? ''

**Accompanying Soundtrack Tsuya Musume Tachi H.O.T.D. OST**

'' Weren't you paying attention in class today? '' Saeko asked me to which I shrugged.

'' I never paid attention to the lessons. Never have, never will '' I simply said waving off the question.

She frowned before I stood up and dusted myself off.

'' Better get going or nee-san will give me an earful '' I said as she stood up while I popped my spine and neck.

I scratched the back of my head before saying '' See ya tomorrow? '' It came up as a question to which she giggled softly.

She nodded '' See you tomorrow '' and got on the tips of her toes to kiss me. I smiled and caressed her cheek as she faintly blushed at my touch.

The blunette fixed her gaze to the depths of my eyes as I did the same. Her eyes reflected pure happines as did her face.

I turned to the door and walked towards it until I was out before looking back and winked at her as she smiled.

'' Study for the test! '' She shouted as I was already walking to my house.

I looked back with a face of pure disbelief before raising my index finger and pointing at the dark sky I shouted '' Never! ''

She laughed hard to the point of tears as I slightly chuckled. When she stopped laughing I waved at her as she waved slightly before she entered again to her house.

* * *

**X/O**

**' And here I thought that you wouldn't have the guts to let it all out! ' **He bellowed whipping off my smile and turning it into a scowl while clacking madly.

' _Just shut the fuck up! At least my relationship with her had gone up a notch, let me satisfy it for a fucking day! ' _I snarled back to 'Him' trying to have some peace in my mind.

**Accompanying Soundtrack Saeko No Yami H.O.T.D. OST**

**' C'mon, you know it and I know it. You wouldn't have confessed all that things and my existence if she han't ask you to go with her before! ' **'He' replied back smugly to which my I looked at the ground.

_' You're right... ' _I admitted mentally, even if I didn't want to recognize it if she hadn't do that we still will be ex-friends.

**' Now that you accept it... Get your sorry ass to home! I'm fucking tired! ' **'He' shouted to which I growled and I reclutantly did, thought I was also tired.

**'He's' POV Accompanying Soundtrack Osotte Kuru Yatsura H.O.T.D. OST**

I couldn't help it but for some awkard reason I cared for this silly squirt and also I had been _feeling _something that I started to _feel_ since this morning.

Like if tomorrow is going to be decisive in the kid's story and his friends.

**' Well, if it isn't really important or life threatening I will just fuck him up the head more! ' **I shouted internally.

**Ending Soundtrack - Jesus - Camui Gackt**

What the squirt and I didn't know was that hell was going to arise and the 'dead' were going to... 'bite our asses off' literally.

**ACT.0 END**

**TO BE CONTINUED ACT.1 '' SPRING OF THE DEAD ''**

* * *

**What you think of it? Review please!**

**OC Form**

**Name:**

**Age :-how old is he/she?(no older than 19 will be accepted!)**

**Gender :- male or female?**

**Personality: how is he of a person?**

**Nationality :-where are they from?(can be outside of japan)**

**Family :- does he/she has siblings? And if they do how is their condition? (dead or Alive)**

**Background:- his/her past and moments before Z-day**

**Description :- how your character looks like?**

**Hair :- it can have crazy forms or colors**

**Eyes:-it can be any eye color**

**Height :**

**Clothing :**

**Sleep Clothes: **

**Markings/Tattoos/Piercings : (Optional)**

**Weapons :- what is he's/her inventory on weapons?**

**Main:-most frequent used weapon**

**Secondary:-emergency weapon**

**Strengths :-what are his/her best factors?**

**Weaknesses :-what makes him/her worse?**

**Fears :**

**Likes :**

**Dislikes :**

**Sexuality :**

**What kind would they be paired with :**

**Misc.:**

**Relationship with my characters:**


	2. Accepted OCs!

**Hi people it took too much thatn expected but I had choosen the main OCs! Here they are! Had changed PenName, sorry if it confused you.**

* * *

**Hyun Lee (GravityPush)**

**Alice White (Annonymous Reviewer: Pg)**

**Yuki Chiharu (Annonymous Reviewer: Babyjaetn)**

**Aphrodite Demetrius (DarkBeca)**

**Hailey Morgan Cook (ShippoFan2K)**

* * *

**I'm going to put here my OCs forms so you can get a better look at them and their personalities**

******Name: Paburo Gosuto **

******Age: 18 **

******Gender: male **

******Personality: He often uses a 'mask' of rebellious acts to hide his feelings to the other people with few exceptions as his brother for example. His real personality is caring,protective,outgoing and a joker but he has a secret... he is Bi-polar thus having another personality completely opposite to his that is cold,selfish,harsh and a dirty joker is a smoker. **

******Nationality: Spanish/Japanese **

******Family: **

******Muramasa Gosuto - Father - Unknown **

******Kyoko Gosuto ( Real Name: Mercedes Santana ) - Mother - Unknown **

******Kitsune Gosuto - Sister - Unknown **

******Kurisuto Gosuto - Brother - Alive **

******Background: Paburo was born in Spain but was raised in Japan, his mother being originally from Spain she decided to go by a change of identity so she could blend better in Japan but she burned her native language into her children. His father trained him like a soldier (because of him being a militar general) his case of Split-personality caused him to grow mentally too fast for his age so he had always been really mature in contrast with his brother and sister. His family has close ties with the Takagi and Busujima clans (His father is Saya's father bodyguard and her mother being a close friend to Saeko's mother) and he was forced to play with the families' heirs eventually becoming into a brother-like figure to Saya and Saeko's best friend. He was cold and harsh during his freshman year because of his illnes he murdered a man that wanted to rob him. Moments before the catalyst of Z-day he was smoking on the buildings roof. **

******Description: His physical appearance make him seem an intimidating person because of his stature and muscular body. His gym workouts had gifted him with a well endowed body with 'the six-pack' and strong arms. **

******Hair: His hair is the colour of red with the back being unnaturally and weirdly spiked. **

******Eyes: Crimson-red **

******Height: 8'2'' **

******Clothing: He starts with the male uniform that he added a red hue with a red shirt underneath it later he changes his outfit into a white shirt, a long sleeved leather black jacket with fur around the neck, long black leather pants, white sneakers with black tribal lines and a black choker **

******Sleep Clothes: he wears dark red baggy pants, shirtless. **

******Markings/Tattoos/Piercings: He has 3 piercings: one in his right earlobe, one in his tongue and another in his navel. On his left shoulder he has the tattoed the kanji for 'Sexy Redhead'. **

******Weapons: A Murata (Katana) and two Uzis **

******Main: Murata **

******Secondary: The Uzis **

******Strengths: His physical strength and agility. His accuracy (although he isn't as precise as Kotha) and his swordmanship **

******Weaknesses: His selfless style of combat and his size. **

******Fears: His family or friends getting damaged in anyway and his 'other side' controlling him **

******Likes: He likes Rock music, the rain, hot girls, being with his friends and crack random jokes **

******Dislikes:Boring people with the stuck-up attitude and being left in the dark of things that involves him.**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**What kind would they be paired with:He likes girls that are a little tomboyish but that are caring and can understand and keep up with his personality disorder **

**Misc.: Because of being originally from Spain he sometimes add Spanish words in his sentences with accent included. The song that better describes him is Tomorrow by SR71**

* * *

**Name: Kurisuto Gosuto **

**Age: 18 **

**Gender: male **

**Personality: He is carefree and outgoing but is sometimes shy around girls he defines as 'hot'. He can be serious when needed but almost all the time he is goofing around. He is really energetic but is lazy when he is bored.**

**Nationality: Spanish/Japanese **

**Family: Muramasa Gosuto - Father - Unknown **

**Kyoko Gosuto ( Real Name: Mercedes Santana ) - Mother - Unknown **

**Kitsune Gosuto - Sister - Unknown **

**Paburo Gosuto - Brother - Alive **

**Background: Kurisuto was born in Spain but was raised in Japan, his mother being originally from Spain decided to go by a change of identity so she could blend better in Japan but she burned her native language into her children. He was trained by Saeko Busujima's father, a Kendo master in the way of the sword. He was always with his brother when he was younger, moments before the catalyst of Z-day he was in the Class 3-B of Fujimi's HighSchool. **

**Description: He is short for his age but with some muscles here and there. **

**Hair: His hair is jet black and spiked. **

**Eyes: A golden-yellow that nears amber. **

**Height: 5'8'' **

**Clothing: He starts with the male uniform that he added a white hue with a black shirt underneath it and white sneakers later he changes his outfit into a black vest with a short-sleeved white shirt underneath it, black skinny jeans with a white belt and black boots. **

**Sleep Clothes: he wears white baggy pants and a loose sleevless black shirt **

**Markings/Tattoos/Piercings: N/A **

**Weapons: A Murata-to and a Desert Eagle. **

**Main: Bokken(School) Murata-to **

**Secondary: Desert Eagle **

**Strengths: his capacity to lift up the spirits of the people around him. **

**Weaknesses: See his loved ones in suffering or angered. **

**Fears: Dying or becoming one of 'Them' and slightly fear dogs. **

**Likes: He likes cooking, cats and kids. **

**Dislikes: rapists and machists people. **

**Sexuality: Straight **

**What kind would they be paired with: He likes girls that can protect themselves and that care about the people around them **

**Misc.: He was part of the Kendo club but he left because he felt uncomfortable with the increasing number of girls in the club. The song that better describes him is Lights Out by Hollywood Undead.**

* * *

**Here you have them! I didn't put the part of what do they think of eachother because I made it clear in the Prologue. I'm thinking of adding a dog or cat in the group What do you think?**


	3. Act 1 Spring Of The DEAD

**Here is Act 1! Hope you like it! WARNING: All the main OCs aren't going to appear in this chap. Filler OC.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV Z-Day Fujimi Highschool 14:00 PM**

'' The night before everything came to an end... I was up late ''

Three teens were running hastily through the bloodied hallways that were infested of former classmates as they pushed them aside or even smashed their heads.

Two of them you already know: The Gosuto brothers Paburo and Kurisuto. But the other one...

The third teen goes by the name of Nuaseru Desutorukutoru from class 3-B. he had short black spiky hair with three bangs: 1 touching the bridge of his nose and the other 2 framing the sides of his face and crimson coloured eyes. His form was about 6 feet tall and his skin was a creamy white. He was wearing the school's male uniform with black gloves and black converse. He was holding his right shoulder.

Kurisuto was carrying a bokken and Paburo was carrying a steel bat but Nuaseru was unnarmed

One of 'Them' lunged at Paburo but he side-stepped and gave 'it' a swift strike in the head succesfully smashing it before he had to push aside another two.

Paburo gave a cry before giving one of 'Them' an uppercut with the bat sending 'It' to another group of 'Them' , making the whole group to fall down the stairs.

'' Here! '' Kurisuto whispered loud enough to Nuaseru and his brother to hear it as he opened the sliding door of a classroom free of 'Them'

They got in the class before closing it slowly as to don't make noise.

Paburo sat on the teacher's desk and tried to catch his breath.

Nuaseru leaned into the wall opposite to the door before sliding to floor his breathing pattern weavering at times and the last teen sat next to his brother.

'' People... eating people '' Nuaseru said lowly looking back to them.

'' I know '' Kurisuto said looking at him from his position next to Paburo. '' It's like... if we were in one of that movies about zombies ''

Paburo let out an upset sigh while scratching the back of his neck.

'' What? '' Kurisuto wondered to which Paburo sent him a look.

'' In the movies the heroes die at the end... I'm not going to die... that I can assure you '' He said coldly looking at them before wincing slightly.

'' Are you hurt? '' Nuaseru asked looking at him.

'' No '' Paburo said while pointing to his head to which he nodded sadly before they started to hear moans that for them... they meant hell.

'' The only thing I want to know is... what the FUCK is happening? '' He wondered as he raised the bat towards the door.

* * *

**Opening Soundtrack HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD Kishida Kyoudan & The Myoujou Rocket**

**2 Hours Earlier**

'' I'm not going to repeat myself Jin, I'm not coming back! '' A teenager said through the phone while walking by the hallways as he was heading to class.

This young man's name is Hyun Lee from class 3-A. He had short chestnut hair and brown eyes. He also had slightly tanned skin and a lean and fit form. He was wearing the male uniform that he decided to leave without a hue and opened and white sneakers. Also he is the swimming team's captain.

'' _We're your family so you are coming back like it or not! _'' Said the person on the recieving end of the phone in an upset manner.

The male teen gave an angered sigh before stopping in front of his classroom's door.

'' I hope you get this straight _sister_... I'm not coming back because there's no family left as it is. Now let my live in peace and get yourself into your dead hole... '' He said coldly at her before cutting the call and putting the phone on his pants right pocket.

He passed his hand by his hair lazily before shaking his head.

'_ Let's see how this day can worsen... _' He thought as he putted a hand on the door's handle.

* * *

**Paburo's POV**

'' Ahh '' I let out as I inhaled some smoke of the cigarette. I was sitting on the rooftop as I had ditched Shido's period.

I stood up and leaned on the railing.

I heard some banging at the front gate. I looked at it's direction and saw a man using his whole body to push at the gate.

'' Is he drunk or what? '' I asked rethorically as I gave another drag again.

**' Maybe he is a pedophile! ' **'He' said to me to which I just rolled my eyes.

A group of P.E. teachers neared at the gate to meet the stranger and I could heard them.

'' Just who are you? '' Asked the female one of the group as she adjusted her glasses just to don't receive any response except more banging from the stranger.

'' Please, stop this unusual behavior '' She pleaded to the man but he still didn't gave a response.

'' A bunch of P.E. teachers? What's... '' I heard a familiar voice wonder and as I directed my gaze to it I saw Takashi on one of the stairs looking at the same event.

'' Stop all this! If you don't, we'll call the police and... ''

'' Hold your horses, Hayashi-sensei '' Said the black haired man next to her interrupting her warning

'' We don't have to call anyone just yet '' He said as he rolled the left sleeve of his shirt before winking at her '' Let's just show him who's boss ''

The teacher approached the man and caught him by the neck of his shirt.

'' Look, you sunnuva bitch! '' He shouted before pulling and slamming him to the door.

'' Wait... Teshima-sensei, don't be so violent '' Said Hayashi before the unknown man opened his mouth as blood and another _thing_ dropped of it.

'' No, this guy's strenght is... '' Teshima said astounded as Hayashi got a good look at what dropped before her eyes widened.

'' Wha... fingers! P-Police! '' She shouted hysterically as the stranger moaned before latching at Teshima's arm.

'' Gahh! '' Teshima let out as the man bitted with inhuman force.

'' Te-Teshima-sensei! '' Hayashi shouted.

'' **STOP! SHIT! DO SOMETHING... AHH! **'' Shouted the male teacher in agony as he fell to the floor.

'' He ate my... '' He said before the rest of the teachers went to help him as he wrenched in pain.

'' Stop the blood! '' Shouted one of them as he crouched at his side '' Get Marikawa-sensei, the school doctor... ''

'' C-Call the police! And an ambulance! '' Shouted the other one as he crouched too.

'' Teshima-sensei! Stay with us! '' Shouted Hayashi in the verge of tears.

'' No! I can't stop the blood! '' The first of the teachers said as he was putting pressure in the wound.

And with another scream of agony, Teshima went still. '' He's... dead... '' Said the man that was putting pressure in the wound.

'' How can that... '' Whispered Hayashi in disbelief and horror.

***twitch***

Suddenly Teshima opened his eyes. '' Teshima-sensei! '' The teachers said in relief.

'' Are you all right? Teshima-sensei! '' Hayashi said concerned as she neared him.

Teshima gave a moan as he started to sit up. '' I'm so relie... '' Started to say the woman but her words died on her throat when Teshima in an act of pure candavalism grabbed her by the neck of her suit and rose to bite her in the neck.

'' **Gahh! **''

'' Wh-What the hellis going on...? '' I said astounded as the cigarette slipped of my mouth.

* * *

**'He's' POV Accompanying Soundtrack Akai Yami H.O.T.D. OST**

**' C'mon! Run! ' **I shouted eagerly at him but he didn't gift me with a response. He was like petrified in the place.

**' If you are going to be quiet let me do the job! ' **I shouted again making him fall to the floor in pain while grabbing his head.

He gritted his teeth and tensed before relaxing.

I stood up and looked down at the canivals with a grin.

'_ What are you doing! _' He asked me to which I laughed slightly as I started to run down the stairs of the roof.

**' I myself don't know ' **I said to him shutting his mouth.

Back then... I don't really know why I did what I did next. In any case... I thought it had to be done.

I opened the door of the class 3-B and intruded in it.

'' Gosuto! Not only are you cutting class but you're also interrupting- '' Started to lecture the female teacher but was cut short as I showed her the finger.

I approached Kurisuto and grabbed him roughly before pulling making him stand up.

**'' C'mon let's get out of here '' **I said as I pulled him more.

'' What the hell are you doing? I'm in the middle of class '' He said back to which I gritted my teeth.

**'' I don't care, so just c'mon '' **I said baring my teeth to him.

I heard as someone stood up and approached us and when I directed my gaze to the right I saw Nuaseru coming towards us, his hands in thight gloves .

He put a hand on my shoulder and looked at my eyes to which I grinned.

'' Paburo... '' He started slowly '' What are you doing with Kurisuto? ''

I leaned to him and whispered **'' There were some killings at the front gate ''**

His eyes widened slightly but I saw the doubt. '' You aren't the Paburo I know... so why would I believe you? ''

**'' What would I gain by lying about such things, uh? '' **I asked back with a scowl to which the emo frowned slightly.

'' Nii-san! Are you going to keep your explanation from me? '' Kurisuto asked before I glared at him and he recognized that I was the 'other one'

I shot him a grin and his eyes widened before he fell to the floor clutching his abdomen, as I had given him a hard punch.

'' Kurisuto-san! '' Nuaseru said as a trail of blood slipped of Kurisuto's lips.

**'' I'm the older of the two! So stop bitching and obey! '' **I shouted at him with annoyment.

Nuaseru brushed past me to aid him but he shaked his head before saying hoarsely '' It's okay '' before standing up on his own.

He went to his desk and got his bokken that was strapped to the chair before looking at the teacher '' Sensei, please excuse us ''

He brushed past me and left the class... still holding his abdomen.

'_ You hitted him too hard _' He said but I ignored him.

**'' Nuaseru, let's go '' **I said without looking at him as I started to walk out with him.

'' Hey, Gosuto, you! '' Shouted the teacher but I didn't care.

I grabbed my head in pain with both hands as I leaned myself on the wall out of the class.

'' Paburo? '' Kurisuto asked as he managed to regain control of his body.

'' Y-Yeah '' Paburo said breathing hard.

* * *

**3rd Person POV X/O**

'' Kurisuto the reason 'He' went to get you out I don't know it but... there was a struggle at the front gate... and now the P.E. teachers are dead '' Paburo said to him as he saw Kurisuto stop dead in his tracks, Nuaseru behind him.

He looked at his older brother, eyes widened in fear '' You're kidding, right? ''

'' Unfortunately... no '' The red-head said while adverting his gaze.

'' Paburo-san '' Nuaseru called out and when the other one looked at him he was holding a steel bat, the handle pointing at Paburo.

The redheaded teen looked at it for a moment before putting a hand on it's handle before nodding at him as Nuaseru sent him the same gesture.

'' Nuaseru-san, you're unnarmed '' Kurisuto said pointing the obvious.

Nuaseru smiled slightly at him with his right hand on his hip before saying '' If you don't remember, I'm the captain of the Karate Club, I'm a living weapon '' to which Kurisuto nodded.

'' Let's call the police, I'm sure Kitsune-nee would help if she knew what's going on '' Kurisuto said nerviously.

'' Yeah, she isn't one of the best shooters in this country for nothing '' Paburo said.

'' Right now my phone isn't in my possesion '' Nuaseru said looking at them.

'' Mine is at home '' Kurisuto added while whipping the blood of his lip.

'' Hebi-sensei snatched mine '' The last of the teens said with an apologetically smile.

After hearing that Kurisuto face-palmed while Nuaseru just sighed. '' Typical '' They said at the same time making Paburo facefault.

'' We don't have time to this shit '' Kurisuto said getting serious as the intercom was heard.

'' _Attention all students and teachers! Attention all students and teachers! At the present time, there is a violent struggle occuring on the premises. All students, please stay with your teachers and follow any instructions they give! _'' The principal announced through the intercom.

The group started to hear the adjacent students' yells of disbelief and astonishment.

'' They finally found out '' Paburo said looking at them before a loud crash was heard from the intercom.

'' What the hell? '' Kurisuto wondered.

A scream went from the intercom. '' Help me! Stop it! Help-Aggh! Help me! Die! '' Before it shut down.

All went silent after this.

**Class 3-A**

A female teen with long black hair that had blonde highlights framing her beautiful face was slowly and 'desapercibida' walking out of her classroom but... '' Cook-san '' Someone said lazily from behind her making her to instintively duck down, her eyes tight shut.

But nothing happened and as she looked up she came face to face with Hyun before he lazily waved at her.

This girl's full name is Hailey Morgan Cook, 17 years old, senior and member of the Kendo and Glee club alike. She had long hip-lenght black hair with blonde highlights that frame her face and unique hazel eyes that had specks of blue. She was wearing the senior female uniform and ballet flats. A young woman crouched next to her and put a hand at the top of her head.

'' Yu-Yuki-san... '' Hailey whispered looking at the white-haired teen.

Yuki Chiharu-Hirano, 18 years old, senior and part of the Kendo club. She had straight, hip-lenght white hair as the snow and mauve coloured eyes. She also was wearing the female senior uniform but with black and purple heeled boots.

'' Sh. Let's get out of here '' Yuki said with a finger on his lips quietly to the two of them as they nodded.

**With The Male Trio Accompanying Soundtrack Tsuigeki H.O.T.D. OST**

Screams were launched throughout the entire facility and the other students and the teachers were kicking, hitting and pulling, trying to get out of the classrooms and reach their homes.

Nuaseru and Paburo nodded to eachother and started to run in the direction opposite of where the rest were trying to get to.

Kurisuto started to run behind them before saying '' Weren't we going to get out of here! ''

'' The classroom building is full of people trying to get out! We're going to escape through the administration building! '' Paburo said before an adult appeared at the end of the hallway.

'' Isn't that Takeharu from the Science Departament? '' Nuaseru said readying herself.

'' Is he going to try to stop us...? '' Kurisuto said as Takeharu stepped or rather staggered towards them.

Their eyes widened as they saw the great portion of flesh that was missing in his face as he opened his mouth to an inhuman lenght with a pained moan.

**************************HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD******************************

**Accompanying Soundtrack Bukimi Na Yatsura H.O.T.D. OST**

He started to run towards them but Paburo got in front of him and with the bat he gave him a strike on his left side leaving him pleased with the sickening crack that was heard.

Takeharu's body fell to the floor but slowly started to back up.

'' How can that be possible at least three of his ribs had been just splitted! '' Paburo said in disbelief as the teacher finished standing up.

He gave a moan again and lunged at Paburo making both of them fall and the bat to slip of the redhead's grasp.

'' Ugh! '' Paburo grunted as he collided with the hard floor as the teacher tried to bite him but Takeharu was grabbed with a lock from behind, courtesy of Nuaseru.

Paburo got up hastily and ran to his bat before taking it of the floor and raising it towards the older male.

'' I managed to supress him, he isn't going... anywhere! '' Nuaseru started to say, but at the end of his sentence Takeharu started to turn abnormally his neck towards him to bite him as Nuaseru tried to stop him from turning, pushing his face away with his left hand, the other one holding him by the chest.

It was futile... Takeharu bitted at his right shoulder making him scream in pain.

'' Nuaseru! '' Kurisuto shouted while running towards him before giving some blows to Takeharu's back without result.

**' He is dead! ' **'He' said suddenly in astonishment as Paburo's widened.

Nuaseru gave another scream as the teacher's teeth digged deeper into his flesh. Paburo grabbed firmly his bat '' Kurisuto! '' He shouted making the called one to turn at him to which Paburo gestured him with a quick move of the head to step aside, his brother complied.

Nuaseru screamed again as the cannibal teacher continued to feast on him before Paburo started to run towards him, his bat raised '' Ahhhhh! '' Paburo roared as he brought down the bat into Takeharu's head smashing it, his guts and blood dirtying Paburo and Nuaseru's faces.

**X/O**

The teacher got on his knees before he fell limply on the floor.

'' You killed him... '' Kurisuto said in horror looking at his brother as Paburo improvised a bandage to Nuaseru's wound.

'' He was dead already '' Nuaseru said holding his shoulder while looking at the cadaver.

Paburo nodded agreeing with him before they started to hear more moans and as their gaze went to their lefts they saw their classmates starting to bite eachother and screaming in agony.

'' We have to watch out for 'Them' '' Nuaseru said as he and his group turned around a corner before seeing that it was also filled with 'Them'

'' 'Them?' '' Paburo asked simply as they turned around to the opposite direction that was milacrously free of the cannibals.

'' They might look like something out of a movie or videogame but we just can't call them 'Zombies' And so, they are 'Them' '' Nuaseru replied at him as they turned to the left around a corner.

'' 'They' feed on people, then after the people who are bitten die. They come back form the dead, becoming one of 'Them' '' He started to explain as his breath was weavering before a group of 'Them' turned the corner in front of their group.

'' Let us take care, Nuaseru '' Paburo said stepping in front of him as Kurisuto did the same, both with grimacing faces looking at their former classmates.

Nuaseru looked at them, seeing how they were doubting about it and an idea flashed through his mind.

'' Paburo, Kurisuto think that you are helping them to rest in peace with stopping their undead bodies! '' He said to them firmly.

Their grimaces dissapeared just to be replaced with seriousness as they ran at the group of 'Them' and with some swift hits from Kurisuto and strong ones by Paburo, the group of 'Them' was rapidly diminished to cero.

Another group of 'Them' appeared and they engaged them before Kurisuto found a class free of 'Them'

**Present Time**

The group heard some helicopters and so, they looked through the window and saw that the helicopters were militar ones. '' Black Hawks? ''

'' Is it the American army? '' Nuaseru asked at them and Paburo replied '' ...No, it's the self defense force! ''

'' Where did they come from? The self defense forces don't have any bases nearby! '' Kurisuto said looking at them.

'' It doesn't matter '' Paburo said lowly. '' How come! '' Nuaseru asked.

'' Because of what Kurisuto said... ' Where did they come from?' is right. They're definitely here to carry out some specific orders '' The redhead replied looking at him.

'' Also there isn't space for them here to save... and also... look over there '' He said pointing down at the physic education fields were classmates were devouring eachother.

The moans suddenly stopped so they sighed in relief... but it was short lived.

***cough*cough* **Paburo and Kurisuto heard some coughing and they bolted their gazes at Nuaseru to see him with his hands over his mouth as he was coughing blood that was dripping from his hands to the floor.

Kurisuto crouched next to him and said '' Nuaseru, Are you okay? Why are you coughing blood? '' but Nuaseru continued his coughing fit '' Paburo, Nuaseru is... ''

Nuaseru's coughing stopped and he now was breathing deeply and raspy, Kurisuto's eyes started to widen as he was seeing the signs '' What? It was just a flesh wound, So, why are you like this...? ''

He was interrupted by Nuaseru himself, his voice wavering '' It's like... in the movies, one bite... is fatal ''

'' Don't say such things that only happens in the movies! '' Kurisuto said, putting his right hand on Nuaseru's left shoulder.

Nuaseru 'tsked?' '' All of this seems like a movie '' He said barely audible as he started to get up.

'' Paburo... you will have to help me '' He said leaning himself on the wall with one of his hands.

Paburo, that had his eyes closed looked at him opening his eyes '' Help you with what? ''

Nuaseru let out a rasped breath before pointing weakly at the windows '' If I jump from there, there's at least an 80%... of smashing my head with... the impact '' Paburo looked from the window to him with an expression that said ' Are you serious? ' as Kurisuto gasped.

'' What the hell are you- I don't want to become one of 'Them' ! '' Nuaseru shouted, interrupting Kurisuto's protest before literally puking out a great amount of blood and going into another coughing fit.

'' C'mon... Paburo, I plead you... I want to die... being my own self '' Nuaseru said at the redhead before falling to the floor while screaming at the top of his lungs and grasping at his chest seemingly pained with his heart.

Paburo just gritted his teeth as he shut his eyes tightly. '' Nuaseru! Why... Why is this happening! '' Kurisuto yelled, nearing him and holding him still on the floor.

But Nuaseru just lurched more and more while screaming, making the younger of the trio uneasy '' Just don't die! '' Kurisuto screamed at him and time seemed to stop.

* * *

**Paburo's POV Accompanying Soundtrack In The House, In A Heartbeat John Murphy**

I saw as Kurisuto bawled his eyes out next to Nuaseru's cadaver and right there something flashed through my mind... '' _I don't want to become one of 'Them' ! _'' I gritted my teeth and squeezed the bat's handle. '' Step aside, Kurisuto ''

Kurisuto turned sharply at me and stood up '' Don't do it! Not him please! Nuaseru isn't going to become one of 'Them'! He is different! '' He said as I started to close the distance.

I looked at him sternly... '' Step aside ''

***twitch***

Kurisuto looked at our deceased friend '' Nuaseru... Don't you see it, Paburo! He isn't one of... '' Kurisuto started to say but... as Nuaseru slowly stood up, doubt started to fill him up.

'' Nuaseru... '' **'' Ohhhh... ''** '' What's wrong... ? '' 'Nuaseru's' shoulder sagged as he gave another pained moan.

'' Nua- '' Kurisuto stood up hastily to try and help him but I was faster and grabbed him by the neck before backing him.

'Nuaseru' started to stagger slowly towards us, his mouth agape. '' No... This isn't, this can't seriously be... '' Kurisuto said trying to find words to this madness.

I put myself between the two, looking at my former friend '' I still don't believe it too '' I 'tsked' '' This is absurd '' I said shaking my head.

'' Paburo... '' '' And even like that... '' '' Don't do it ''

**'' It's really happening! '' **I said, my voice filled with indiscriptable feelings before I ran towards 'him' and with a loud cry... I smashed him.

'' Nooooo! ''

* * *

**Ending Soundtrack Kimi To Taiyou Ga Shinda Hi Maon Kurosaki**

Some minutes had passed since I did _that_ and Kurisuto and I hadn't exchanged a word since.

He now was sitting in the teacher's desk while I was leaning myself on wall, my gaze on the floor.

'' Why?... Why! '' He finally and simply said looking at what was left of Nuaseru.

'' If I hadn't done something he would had bite you... '' I said and I noticed that my voice was starting to break.

'' I didn't ask you to save me '' He said coldly '' I didn't want to see him like this! I don't want to feel like this! '' He revealed, his voice loosing into a mad tone as more tears slipped of his eyes.

'' I would had prefered him to bite me and become one of 'Them' rather than go through this! '' He confessed making me look at him.

'' I don't think Nuaseru would had wanted that '' I said looking at him, my face unnemotional.

He just gave me a little laugh before shaking his head and saying '' For Kami's sake Paburo, What had you done? '' He said, like if thinking to himself to which I looked at him wierdly.

'' Of course! Is because of that! '' He said standing up before looking at me with coldness in his eyes.

'' You did it because deep down your heart, you hated him! Because he was going out with Saeko! '' He then said baring his teeth to which I gave him a blank stare- I would never admit it to him but... what he said hit me pretty hard-

I then turned to the door with my bat on my left hand '' Wait, Where do you think you are going ! '' He asked me, and I said without looking at him '' I understand that you don't want to see me right now Kurisuto, so I'm going to play some _Wacamole _'' raising my hand towards the door's handle

He ran towards me shouting '' What are you talking about! On your own you can't do anything! ''

I ignored him and put my hand on the handle as his voice started to lower '' Hey... Paburo '' I prepared myself to go out but he grabbed me by the back of the jacket and pulled me '' Forgive me! I didn't know what I saying... I didn't want to! '' I looked back down at him as he was resting his head on my back.

'' Please... please, don't leave me alone... don't leave me alone! '' as he finally looked up, tears falling freelly down his face. I turned back to him and... I didn't know what possessed me but.. I hugged him gently and kissed him a top the head before resting my head on his. He felt akward but didn't dwell on it and hugged me back, burying his face on my chest before starting to let out choked sobs.

In that day that the world as we know it came to an end... I killed my best friend and for the first time... my brother and I hugged eachother.

**ACT. 1 END**

**TO BE CONTINUED ACT.2 '' ESCAPE FROM THE DEAD ''**

* * *

**Please tell me what do you think of this! And if one of your OCs presents some OOCness PM with it!**

**xXxLone ProdigyxXx**


End file.
